(1) The battery of the pacemaker/ICD decides its life and change causes multiple problems such as:                It requires an invasive (surgical) procedure and thus causes complications associated with it.        Should infection develop it becomes a major problem as lead/leads/pocket etc will have to be sacrificed.        
(2) The follow-up of the patient is a problem, due to lack of a programmer and skilled manpower in remote areas.